The present invention relates to a brake control apparatus that controls hydraulic pressure of a wheel cylinder.
A related art brake control apparatus has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2009-107612 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2009-107612”).
JP2009-107612 discloses a brake assist control that, when a predetermined condition is satisfied at a driver's brake pedal operation, increases pressure of a wheel cylinder by a pump operation. As an estimated value of driver's brake operation quantity, a base pressure is calculated on the basis of a master cylinder pressure sensor value and a pressure increase quantity of a pump, then the wheel cylinder pressure control is performed on the basis of this base pressure.